Just give me a happy middle
by littlemissgoth
Summary: Series of Arekan oneshots, enjoy.
1. In between worlds

Noah Allen &amp; Exorcist Kanda

"Oh come on Exorcist, surely you can hit harder than that." A voice taunted from behind Kanda, who was currently attempting to dislodge Mugen from the wall. Allen Walker the 14th Noah was who he was currently facing in battle. A cheeky and sadistic Noah on a level similar to that Road brat Kanda had only encountered a few times, he loved to torment the exorcist when they faced each other. However he was also serious and had a touch of kindness to him as well, the few times Kanda had seen the Noah outside battle, he had seen him perform magic or do circus tricks for the kids on the street. Kanda growled at the comment and turned to prepare to strike again but as he turned around the Noah was nowhere in sight.

"Wow, you really are blind aren't you" the voice sounded once again from behind him. This brat was really beginning to annoy him went through Kanda's head as he spun to try and find him. But once again he was nowhere to be seen, Kanda went to leave the area he was fighting in to try and a better area to fight in than crumbling ruins. When an arm reached around his waist and a hand came up to cover his mouth.

A muffled "let go of me" was growled from Kanda behind the hand across his mouth, when a dark chuckle came from the person restraining him. Kanda fought and struggled against his captor but to no avail whoever had him restrained was strong, stronger than him not that he would admit it later.

"You know you're pretty cute for an exorcist, I could keep you all to myself." The voice from behind him said. Kanda struggled more attempting to get himself out of the grasp that held him tight. By this stage Kanda was pretty sure that it was that Noah he fighting earlier a quick glance behind him confirmed that. It seemed as though it was fairly useless to struggle at least at this moment, maybe he if he stopped struggling the Noah would loosen his grip on him and he could escape then. Kanda stilled in the arms and let himself relax partially against his captor. "Oh good, you're not go to fight anymore. Isn't that better?" Walker said as he loosened his hold on Kanda.

Before Kanda knew what was happening he was spun around to face the Noah. "Let go of me, Noah."

"Oh Kanda here I thought we had something special surely you could call me by my name now."

"Tch like hell I will."

"Oh I have missed our talks, when was the last time we fought just by ourselves with none of your little friends around hm?" The Noah cradled his hand against his check, while keeping an arm tight around his waist. "Let me go" Kanda growled once again.

"Tell me my name, and I might let you go"

"No"

"Oh well, I guess I'm keeping you then." With that Kanda was suddenly picked up and thrown over his captors shoulder. He tried to kick his captor but it didn't seem to do anything nor did punching his back. All that got out of him was a chuckle before the Noah started walking off towards some unknown location. As they walked through the darken streets and alleys Kanda every now and then attempting to break free of the Noah's grasp only to be held tighter. Kanda turned his head in an attempt to see where they were heading and saw the arc's doors to be at the end of the alley he increased his struggles to try and worm his way out the hold. It's been hours Kanda though why isn't that stupid rabbit trying to find me he was supposed to meet me at sunset at the hotel. Surely by now he's searching for me, or am I really about to become a Noah's play thing? Luck must have been on Kanda's side today he decided because just then at the opening of the alley came a scream "YUU"

"Lavi, Help me you stupid Usagi." Kanda yelled out to his friend. Allen turned to see the second exorcist coming towards him innocents drawn ready to attack. Allen reappeared at the end of the alley opposite the arc door, and held Kanda in his arms. "Well my dear looks like this is the end of today's game." He held Kanda's face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss to his lips before releasing him an appearing back in front of the arc's doors. "Till next time Kanda" The Noah said before vanishing in the doors.

"What was that about Kanda?" Lavi asked approaching his friend, who stood there with a shocked look stuck across his face. Lavi shook his friend "Hey Yuu, anyone there?"

Kanda's hand came up and touched his lips, he felt Lavi shake him and shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face. "Where were you earlier? That Noah has had me for hours."

"I'm sorry I got caught up in my own battle."

"Nevermind look let's just get back to the hotel, so we can head back to the order tomorrow. If I ever see that Noah again it will too soon."


	2. Innocence

When the finders had to drag Kanda back the black order everyone knew something was wrong they just didn't know what until he was packing up the few items in his room. Komui just told everyone that he was being transferred back to the Asian HQ but the look on his face told them otherwise. So Allen, Lenalee and Lavi all came up with a plan to find out what was happening, Lenalee asked Komui what was really happening but got told that she wasn't allowed to know, Lavi asked Bookman but he had no clue either so Allen got stuck with the job of asking Kanda what had happened.

Allen walked down the corridors until he reached kanda's room where the samurai was sitting on his bed with his head hung low. "Hey Kanda, why are you being transferred?"

No response

"Bakanda"

No response

"Yu chan"

No respose

Allen stalked over the bed and shook kanda's shoulders and started yelling. "Why are you being transferred, what did you do..." Allen suddenly stopped when he heard Kanda making some small sounds but they weren't words, no it was something Allen had heard many times before normally from Lenalee, Kanda was crying. Allen stood up and looked around the room even with everything packed up everything looked fine that was until Allen noticed something missing from kanda's side and it wasn't with his bag either Mugen was missing."Kanda, where's Mugen." that just made the sobs louder.

"Kanda please what happened and where's Mugen?"

"Why do you care?" came a quiet choked sob from Kanda."Because you're my friend."

"The Noah" another choked sob came from the broken exorcist. "What do you mean by the Noah, Kanda?"Allen asked while crouching down on the floor in front of Kanda.

"The Noah took Mugen and crushed it, I no longer have innocence to fight with I'm not been transferred I'm being sent back so that the Asian branch can finish their twisted experiments." the time the sobs were a lot louder and Allen could just hear the fear in Kanda's voice as he mentioned experiments, he could remember when Wisley had shown him and Road all of Kanda's childhood memories and more specifically Alma the other second exorcist project and the one person Kanda considered family.

"Shh" whispered Allen as he wrapped his arms around Kanda's shaking form. "I'm not going to let them take you back there I promise. I won't let them hurt I'll keep you safe okay."

Kanda who was still crying though the tears had ceased a bit, looked up at Allen with fear in his eyes. "You can't stop them, even if you can while you're here they'll just send you on a mission and then take me back there."

"Just watch me." Came the response from the pale haired exorcist, who moved to stand up. Allen reached out his hand to help Kanda up, then placing his hand on the younger exorcists back to guide him back to the bed. Allen left Kanda sitting on his bed, while he went to get a cloth to wash his friend's face of tears. As he went to leave he heard a whimper coming from the dark haired boy. "I'll be back in a moment, promise." Allen whispered.

Allen came back with a damp cloth and wiped the dried tears of Kanda's face, the latter looked like he was about to collapse. Allen got a closer look at his face; there were dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. His face was more pale than usual and thinner than it had been only days ago. Allen was shocked about how much could change in such a short amount of time. The loss of his weapon had taken its toll on the younger male, that much was certain and sending him to the one place that scared his was not helping the grieving process. Whilst lost in his thoughts Allen was snapped out of it by a head landing on his shoulder, Kanda had fallen asleep. Allen moved the boy so that he was lying down and cover him with the thin blanket that he had on his bed, as he went to leave he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

"Don't leave, please Allen."

Allen freed his wrist and lay next to Kanda on his small bed, before he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's thin frame. Kanda buried his head into Allen's chest and Allen in return buried his head into Kanda's hair. For the first time in days Kanda had a dreamless sleep which lasted the whole night. He got some comfort before he met with his fate, no matter how hard Allen tried Kanda knew it would on act as a delay but that would be better than going tomorrow as planned.


	3. Emotionless

Lenalee calls kanda this and upsets him

***Slap***

"You are nothing but an emotionless bastard" Lenalee

Kanda stood there and blinked while a red mark appeared on his cheek, the corridor had gone silent and everyone was watching them.

"Why, why don't you care when some gets hurt. Why don't you care about us, about your family. We care about you."

"If you cared what does hitting me do?"

A look of shock and disbelief crossed Lenalee's face, before she turned and stormed off down the corridor leaving Kanda and the crowd. Minutes passed and the crowd begun to dissipate leaving Kanda standing there hand still clutching his reddening check.

"I can't believe him some times." Lenalee said fuming while pacing back and forth in front of Allen and Lavi's seat on the couch in one of the lounges.

"Come on Lena, you know how he gets it's just Yuu." Lavi said trying to calm the angry girl down. While Allen sat there deep in thought he really didn't like it when his friends got into disagreements. But they all were very different and there was always a bit of tension between them especially when it came to Kanda. Allen stood up and went to leave he figured he should go see Kanda and see how badly Lenalee had hurt him.

"Where are you going?" Allen heard Lenalee ask behind him.

"I'm just going to see how hard you hit Bakanda."

Allen wondered through the corridors to the area where the confrontation had taken place, Kanda was not there anymore. Allen went up to Kanda's room, but the samurai was not there either. So he headed to the training halls the only other place he had known Kanda to visit when he was upset. But that like his room and the corridor was empty as well; Allen was running out of ideas of where Kanda could be. Allen begun to ran through the Black Order looking for the younger male he was out of ideas until he passed by a window overlooking one of the gardens around the HQ. Sitting on a park bench under a tree surrounded by flowers and bushes was the figure of a slight male with a ponytail…He had finally found him. Allen ran down to garden and as the male came into sight he could see the red mark on his face.

"What do you want?" A coarse voice asked Allen as approached. A look of shock crossed his face as he hadn't thought the he had been seen yet.

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, now leave me alone." Kanda's response was fast and blunt; he just wanted to be left alone. Allen didn't leave though instead Allen took a seat on the bench next to him "I'm not going to leave you alone at the moment."

Kanda made a small huffing noise before turning his head to look away from Allen and stare straight into the garden bed overflowing with flowers. Allen saw Kanda body relax while staring at the garden.

"However looks after the garden does a good job I don't think I've ever seen flowers grow like this during this time of the year." Allen said glancing over to Kanda.

"I'll take that as a compliment then."

"Huh, what?"Allen asked with a shocked look etched upon his face.

"I look after the garden, my general thought I needed to get a hobby and this was the only thing I didn't despise." A small smile appeared on Kanda's face as he reached out to touch the petals on one of the flowers.

"Would you mind if I picked a few?" Allen queried.

"Do what you want, as long as you don't ruin my garden." Was the response he got.

Kanda watched as Allen got up off the bench and bent down to gather up some flowers from the garden. Before returning to his seat and beginning to do something to the flowers that Kanda did not understand. He turned back to watch the flowers bend in the breeze and the petals lifted into the air and flying away to freedom.

Not long after Allen gathered the flowers Kanda felt something placed on top of his head, he turned to Allen with a scowl on his face. "What the hell did you do?"

"Well I think it makes you look pretty."

"What did you do Walker?" Kanda growled.

"Relax it's just a flower crown. I used to make them when I was small."

Kanda reached up and removed it from his head and held it in hands, he just held it.

"You really like flowers don't you?" Allen asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it means you do like something, you enjoy something and you care for it." Kanda looked shocked at Allen's statement. Before hanging his head and casting his eyes downwards.

"Yeah, so?"

"You have emotions, you care for things and just because you don't show it outwardly to us. You do care for your friends, for your comrades don't you?" Allen asked

He was met with silence; a smile grew on Allen's face as he reached for the flower crown resting on Kanda's lap and placed it back on his head. After placing it upon his head one hand stroked down the side of his face and rested against his cheek.

"Even if you don't show it I know you care for us, but you needed to remember that we care for you too. And sometimes you scare us with your actions, your constant to put yourself in danger instead of us. We want to protect you." Allen said to Kanda before bringing him in for a hug.

Kanda did fight, didn't struggle he just sat there and let himself be held by Allen. Kanda buried his head into Allen's shoulder, neither spoke they just sat there in their embrace in silence.

"Thank you Allen."


	4. Snow

Kanda gets lost in a snow storm

Komui had warned him of the bad weather but Kanda didn't take too much notice to it. The last time Komui had said the weather was going to be bad, it had been nice and sunny not the massive snow storm he had said. However it looked like this time a snow storm had been an understatement, Kanda could hardly see a meter in front of him.

The lack of vision meant Kanda didn't see a large branch on the path, his foot got caught and he was sent face first into the snow. While he tried to get his bearing Kanda didn't notice the branch above him was weakening due to the wind. As Kanda went to sit up he could hear something creaking before he'd gotten the chance to look up the branch landed on top of him.

Meanwhile Allen had been sent to go meet Kanda after his mission because of the bad weather. Allen got to where he was supposed to meet Kanda and waited…..and waited the storm was worse now and Allen couldn't be out there for much longer. He decided to venture along the path to try and find the samurai exorcist. As he got closer to the station he hadn't seen any trace of Kanda… or anyone for that matter. Walking along the path he found an unnatural lump in the snow, he quickly begun digging through the lump trying to see if it was possibly his friend. The first thing Allen noticed was a large branch over something black and red, he pulled the branch with great difficulty up off the red and black lump. Once the branch was removed Allen was able to turn the lump over and saw that it was indeed Kanda.

"Kanda…Hey Kanda" Allen was gently tapping Kanda's cheek trying to wake up the unconscious exorcist. Allen placed his hand on Kanda's forehead to check his temperature not to his surprise he was freezing. Allen picked up the unconscious exorcist to take him back the Black Order HQ.

Once he had Kanda held tightly in his arms Allen ran as fast as he could back to the place he called home. It took a little while but once the Order was in sight Allen relaxed a little bit once he knew he could soon get his friend warmed up. Allen ran through the doors and up a few flights of stairs with the limp body.

"Allen did you find him. Oh you did that's great. Wait what's wrong with him." Komui asked while waiting at the top of the stairs. "I found him trapped under a branch covered in snow."

"Oh dear, that's no good. Take him to his room and get him warmed up then."

Allen nodded and continued on to Kanda's room. Once there he removed Kanda's drenched over coat and took out his ponytail so that his hair was loose and wouldn't be disturbed while sleeping. He pulled back the thin sheets and settled Kanda onto his bed and pulled the sheets around him. Allen left the room to find some warmer blankets and he ran he found some spare ones in the laundry and ran back to find Kanda shivering badly. He wrapped the thick blankets around him to help him preserve what little body heat he had left. He sat himself on the bed next to Kanda and moved him so that he could share his own heat with in an attempt to warm him up. Shortly after Kanda's shivers began to calm down and the exorcist appeared to be sleeping peaceful. Allen felt his own eyes began to fall shut and he decided then that he would deal with the consequences of Kanda finding him later.


	5. Never look back

Allen entered his room in the Noah mansion after a long day of hunting for the heart, no luck of course but he did find some innocence to destroy. After a long day there was nothing Allen would rather do than spend time with his pet, who had once been a member of the Black Order until Allen took him away. He had seen what they had done to the poor boy and felt pity towards him, of course he had destroyed the innocence the boy used as his weapon but it was worth it to keep him. There on his bed Allen could see him fast asleep which was an uncommon sight usually he would wait up for Allen. He did then remember he had kept him up most of the night before and realized that that was probably the reason he was currently sleeping. Allen approached the bed and sat down next to the lump and running a hand through his pets ink black hair that was soft to the touch and long enough that it flowed around him in his sleep like a river. It was one of Allen's favorite feature of his pet, as well as his strength and eyes. Although Allen did like just about everything about his pet aside from the mouth he had on him when he first took him, but that was mostly gone now. He continued to pat his pet and before long the grey eyes fluttered opened and he began to sit up and rest himself against the beds backboard, sleep still clouding his eyes.

"Your awake dear, I thought for sure I wasn't going to see your eyes until tomorrow by this stage Yuu." Allen said to his pet.

"Maybe if I wasn't kept up all hours of the night I wouldn't need to sleep all day." Huffed Yuu

"That attitude of yours is showing again do I have to punish you again?" Allen said in a dangerous tone whilst grabbing some of Yuu's hair and pulling just hard enough to get a whimper out of his pet. How Allen loved to see his pet like this not in pain as such just enough to get him to make the cute sounds he did when he was though. Tonight though Allen was not in much of mood to punish the boy and really he did like the attitude his pet had, he enjoyed someone not just blindly obeying him or taking what he dealt out it was refreshing to say the least. Plus today in his mission he's met some friends of his beloved pet who desperately wanted him back, not that Allen was going to give him back.

Allen moved himself onto the bed properly so he rest back against the headboard and then move Yuu onto his lap, so that his pet's back was to his chest. Yuu turned his head slightly so that his ear rested above Allen's heart, Yuu loved to listen to the heartbeat it made him feel safe and a peace in this household full of craziness. Allen ran his hand through Yuu's hair and gently brushed out the knots that had gathered in his pets sleep, Allen almost swore he heard a purr come from his pet.

"I met some of your friends today." Allen said softly. "They wanted to know where you were and wanted you back with them."

"Who was it?" Yuu asked lifting his head to look at Allen.

"The red haired bookman, the girl with pigtails and the man with the sketchbook." Allen told his pet. Yuu hummed before responding. "Lavi, Lenalee and General Tiedoll."

"Were they your friends when you were with them?" Allen asked in honesty curiosity as much as he disliked the Black Order, if his pet had people he cared about he really didn't want to hurt them if he didn't have to. He really did not like to make his pet unhappy.

"I guess they were the closest thing I had to friends and family, Lavi taught me to read, Lenalee and her brother took me away from the Asia HQ and Tiedoll treated me like his son." Yuu responded quietly he really did not like the talk about his feelings, although over the time he had been with Allen he had gotten better about it.

"Would you be upset if I hurt them?"

"Maybe, but if it was between you or them I would want you back every time."

Yuu moved slightly so that he and Allen were chest to chest and tucked his head under Allen's neck, Allen wrapped his arms tightly around his pet to secure him tightly to his chest. Yuu might not like to express much emotion be he loved to be held especially if he was tired. It was just one of the many things Allen found adorable about him. Yuu buried his head into the juncture between Allen's neck and shoulder, but as much as Allen would have loved to stay that way it was family dinner tonight and both of them had to attend. Allen moved his hands to Yuu's shoulder's and gently pushed him into upright position and then sat up himself. Yuu hated going to these dinners but the Earl wouldn't have it anyway. Allen grab a change of clothes for both of them as he was dirty from his mission and Yuu was still in his pyjama's which were actually just one of Allen's shirts and a pair of boxers. Once the two of them were dressed and Yuu's hair had been tied up into its usual ponytail Allen led them down to the dining hall.

Dinner went as usual with Yuu sitting next to Allen and holding Allen's hand under the table, Yuu might trust Allen but his years with the order made him weary of the other Noah who he didn't meet on a regular basis. Yuu talked a bit with Tyki who he did see fairly often and Road who as much as Yuu hated having to be her doll on some days could deal with her, plus he usually ended up helping her with Tyki on her homework. The Earl still made Yuu uneasy and nothing Allen did seemed to change that but he could understand that at the very least. As soon as dinner was over Yuu wanted to leave but Allen was called away by the Earl to talk about his mission earlier that day. So as much as Yuu may have hated it he was dragged off to Road's playroom to become a doll for the next hour.

"But you'll look so pretty and Allen will love it." Road said in her sing song voice, she had been trying for the last 20 minutes to get Yuu into a dress and while it would have been the first time he was really beginning to draw line. It wasn't that it wasn't a nice dress no in fact he had to agree it would probably look good on him but he had to draw the line. It was dark blue in colour, and touched the floor in length, made of some light flowy fabric, with short sleeves made of lace as was the back of the dress. Yes Allen would love to see him in this but it didn't mean it was going to happen, until Tyki finally spoke up.

"Yuu, just wear it before she picks something truly horrible for you to wear."

Yuu grabbed the dress and walked into a portioned of area of the room with Road following right behind so that she could do his hair and makeup as she usually liked to say. During the time it took for all that to happen Allen finished his meeting with the Earl and went to collect his pet from Road's clutch. He was surprised to see Yuu sitting on the floor in a flowing gown with Road brushing and styling his hair, not that Allen was about to complain Yuu looked gorgeous at that moment.

"Well don't you look pretty, Road did you dress him up just for me?" Allen teased, eliciting a blush from Yuu.

"Shut it" Stuttered Yuu with the blush across his face growing deeper in colour. Allen walked across the room and sat in front of Yuu and gave him a peck on the lips, which were slightly stick from whatever gloss Road had put on him.

"If you're finished with Yuu I'll be taking him now." Allen said and before waiting for a response picked him up bridle style and carried him out the door and to his own room. Once there he placed Yuu on his bed and crawled on top of him, and then placing another kiss on his lips. As he pulled away he asked "Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?" Yuu asked back confused.

"Miss your life with the order?"

"Sometimes I miss some of the people there I miss Levi, Lenalee, Komui and Tiedoll they were the people I was closest to. But I do not miss being a science experiment or being sent to die with each mission I accepted. I miss aspects of that life but I would rather be here with you." Yuu said a little concerned with how much he himself had said. Allen smiled at the confession from his pet and bent back down to kiss him more passionately.

"I'm glad you feel that way pet because I am never letting you go." Allen said with a smirk before continuing to make Yuu melt into a puddle of passion and making sure that his pet would need to sleep for day until he fully recovered.

* * *

Hi I hope you're enjoying these oneshots so far, if you have any prompts for me or any ideas you'd like to see leave me a message as a review or PM me and I'll see what I can do. I hope you continue to enjoy these stories as much I as enjoy writing them to share with you.


	6. Drowning

Kanda falls through an icy lake on a mission

Kanda was not impressed, it was the middle of winter, he was on his back to the order after a long mission, he had just healed from a major injury and now there was a group of Akuma attacking him and Allen. Great, just great.

The wind was picking up during the course of the battle and the snow kept falling, the temperature just kept dropping. Whilst fighting the two exorcists had been separated, Kanda was now fighting on what he thought was just an icy field while Allen was in the middle of the forest.

Kanda leapt into the air to slice one of the Akuma into two, however he was then hit from behind and slammed into the ground below. Kanda's head slammed into the ice disorienting him for a few seconds, his impact made the ice below him creak and crack and before Kanda realized what was happening he fell through the ice.

Allen had taken out all the Akuma in the forest before he realized that Kanda had been separated from him. He climbed up into a tree and over the tree tops could see Kanda slicing an Akuma in two, before being slammed into the ground. Allen ran as fast as he could to clearing, taking out the Akuma who had hit Kanda it was the last one. Allen landed on the ground expecting to see Kanda on the ground. Instead he was met with a hole in the ice instead of a dark haired exorcist.

Allen quickly became concerned for Kanda not only because of the freezing temperatures but Lavi had told him Kanda couldn't swim. Allen made his way over the hole with caution as to not crack the ice further, once there he looked into the hole and to his surprise he could see Kanda floating just below the surface. He activated Crown Clown and reached into the ice to remove Kanda from the icy water.

The exorcist was shaking violently once removed from the ice; Allen removed his overcoat and replaced it with his own. Allen slung the taller male into his back and carried him to an abandon cabin Allen had seen earlier.

The cabin was old and rundown but it kept the wind and most of the cold out, it would do for now so that Allen could warm Kanda up. He placed Kanda on the ground near the fireplace while Allen started a fire. He took his coat off Kanda before removing most of his soaked clothes and then placing his coat back over him as well as a blanket he had found.

Kanda however was still shaking, not as violently as before but enough to still be concerning. Allen took a deep breath before getting up from his place in front of the fire and moving beside Kanda, lifting the corner of the blanket and get under it with Kanda. Allen wrapped his arms around the frozen exorcist, who to his surprise snuggled into the warmth. The shivers died down a short while later and Kanda fell into a deep sleep, which Allen followed a short while later.

As the sun rose the next morning casting light into the small cabin, Kanda woke up a little confused. He was supposed to be back at the order; instead he was in a small building half naked under a jacket and a blanket, lying on a comfortable source of heat. Lifting his head he saw his source of heat was Allen, he was shocked, and he tried to move but was dragged back down by Allen's arms. He struggled for a bit, before stilling and just enjoying the warmth and security of the hold.


	7. Give up

It had been weeks now by this stage Kanda thought to himself as he sat in the small cell that was his room. After failing a few missions in a row the heads of the Black Order decided it would be better to send him back to be studied. Perhaps they'd made a mistake that could be learned from and improved, maybe Kanda no longer had the right innocence to use or maybe he was just breaking.

Day after day he was dragged from his cell and thrown into a lab, he had stopped fighting at this point he no longer had the energy or the will to do so. He was in so much pain all the time and there was never a break, only when he was meant to sleep, but the experiments haunted his dreams. There was no more peace in his world, just pain and suffering.

In order to try and avoid the nightmares he began thinking of the people who 'cared' for him but that soon began to fail, his mind kept telling him that if they did care they would have rescued him by now. Why had Tiedoll left him with these mad men, why did Komui let them take me, why hasn't Lavi and Lenalee come bursting in the door and why has Allen forgotten me. All crash around inside his head, tearing him apart breaking his already fragile mental state even further.

The door to his cell opens loudly and two pairs of strong hands grab him out of the small cell and drag him down the corridor. In his mind Kanda has decided, he's giving up, today he is not even going to try and fight off death, what happens happens and that's it. At least he will be free of this place and back with Alma hopefully.

Kanda can hear the head scientist talking to him telling him about today's experiment but it's all just a blur of sound, he cannot make sense of it. Only when he's been place in another room with a glowing shard placed near him does he realise what their going to do to him.

Today is the day they find out if it's the innocence that needs to be changed. Kanda remembered back to his youth these experiments were the worst and the most painful, in many ways Kanda is glad he picked today of all days to lay down his pride and admit defeat.

The process starts and it takes only minutes for him to start screaming in pain, the innocence is rejecting him as it's host and is not enjoying being forced to Kanda. It's sudden but the glowing light dims and he falls to the floor slumping forward, with no energy to sit upright and in too much pain to care. In the control room he can hear voices shouting and hears noises indicating a fight taking place.

"Kanda"

He hears his name being shouted and the footsteps of someone running towards him, before he knows it someone is beside him lifting his head gently. Kanda opens his eyes to see who it is, when he sees a familiar face looking at him with great concern etched upon their face.

"Allen" Kanda says weakly, he's not even sure if it's loud enough to be heard until Allen wraps his arms around Kanda holding him tightly.

"I'm here now, we're all here, we're going to take you home now, can you walk?" Allen asked softly moving back slightly so he could see Kanda's response.

Kanda wanted to nodded his head but he knew it would be pointless to even try, with a slight delay he slowly shook his head. In response he got a small smirk from Allen who looked at him with care and compassion in his eyes, so different from what he was used to over these last few weeks.

Allen slide an arm under Kanda's legs and the other around his back, before lifting him and holding tightly to the frail male who had rested his head against Allen's shoulder. Allen left the room and walked down the corridor and through an open arc door.

"KANDA." He heard shouts looking up standing on one of the balcony's within the Black Order was Lavi, Lenalee and Tiedoll all looking relieved.

"We missed you, you know?" Allen asked him smiling softly as he continued walking. Kanda thought he was going to be taken to the infirmary but they passed that, so maybe his room but they passed that as well. It hit him that Allen was taking him to his own room to which Kanda had no complaints his own room looked too much like the cell he was trapped in.

Upon reaching Allen's room he was set in the bathroom on the edge of the bathtub, while Allen searched for a first aid kit. Then he got to work patching Kanda up as well as could, even giving him a few stitches here and there. He reached for a towel and wet it so that it was damp; he used it to clean the blood off Kanda, before setting it down and standing back to look at the injured male before him.

Kanda looked up at Allen in confusion as to what he was doing until Allen reached a hand out to him and helped him to his feet and to walk over to small chair he had in his room. Allen sat down and pulled Kanda into his lap, Allen began pulling something through Kanda's hair. All his time he had never realised how knotty his hair had become, Allen was trying to be gentle but it wasn't easy it was such a horrible mess that pulling was inevitable. When Kanda whimpered in pain no matter how softly Allen would stop and place a kiss on Kanda's check or give in a one armed hug around the middle. He had missed this sitting with Allen after a mission and being spoiled no matter what had happened on the mission, it was nice.

It took a while but soon Kanda's hair was nice ad straight once again without knots in it, and his mood was just better. He was safe with Allen he was happy just to sit there with one of Allen's arms around his waist and the other carding it's self softly through the now tangle free hair.

Kanda felt his eyes sliding shut and sleep over coming him, but not before he felt a kiss against his lips and Allen whispering.

"I missed you so much love, I'm glad to have you home. Sleep well dear."


End file.
